Fifteen in Pirate Years
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [RS][Oneshot] Sora shook his head, “No, no. Fifteen in pirate years means… well… it means I'm fifteen in pirate years.”


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.**

Fifteen in Pirate Years

_Freekiwi_

**Summary:**When you live on a tropical island and the summers are hot, what's a better way to spend the day than to make your best friend walk the plank? RS

**Author's Note:** Yea... I changed my whole…. thing. You know. The thing before the story happens. Um… Slightly gay children. That's a warning.

* * *

**-Oneshot-**

She sat, her hands tied and a cloth was over her mouth. She sat on the Paopu fruit tree and watched (with a little smile on her small lips) her two best friends acting like vicious pirates. Riku was poking Sora in the back with a wooden sword, forcing the brunet towards the edge of the small island. Sora was walking the plank.

"Alright then," Riku held the wooden toy with both hands, tilting it at a slight angle so the bottom of the sword was poking Sora's lower back, "any last words before you fall into the deep depths of the sea?"

The younger boy tilted his head to one side and thought for a moment. His hands were tied behind his back and a blindfold had been placed over his eyes. Kairi, from her spot on the tree, giggled in amusement as Sora took his time.

"Well… It doesn't matter if you drop me into the ocean and I drown. I'm fifteen in pirate years."

There was a silence. Riku took the sword away from Sora's back and raised his silver eyebrows. Kairi smiled (though, you couldn't see it) and Sora shifted from foot to foot. The older boy removed the other's blindfold and turned his best friend around so they were face to face.

"Fifteen in pirate years? Is that like… fifteen in dog years?"

Sora shook his head, "no, no. Fifteen in pirate years means… well… it means I'm fifteen in pirate years."

Kairi had loosened the ropes on her hands and was untying the gag. She let out a sigh and Riku glanced up at her. The ropes hadn't been tight enough. Leave it to Sora to do his job only half-right.

"Sora, you're only eight. What does fifteen in pirate years mean?" Kairi hopped off of the tree and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, it means just how it sounds. I'm fifteen in pirate years! And pirates can go only go to age fifteen before they wither away. Since Riku's older, he's sixteen in pirate years. Which means he's no longer a pirate because he's dead." the brunet offered a small smile to a dumbfounded Riku and a grinning Kairi.

"That's not true." the nine year old shook his head and put his hands upon his hips. He had completely abandoned his weapon now. "If you're fifteen in pirate years and you're eight now, then that means all pirates die when they turn nine."

"Yes. That's right. Don't question it, Riku… Don't all doggies die early too?"

There was a long pause and Kairi sighed. She shrugged her shoulders, placed her hands by her sides, and walked off of the small island. She'd much rather go play with Selphie than listen to Sora and Riku argue.

"So… if I'm not a pirate…" Riku scratched his head, "then what am I?"

"A maiden?" the brunet gave a toothy grin and Riku scowled.

"I don't want to be a maiden. That's Kairi's job." the older boy crossed his arms and looked away from Sora. "Or your job. You could be the maiden."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunet's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his small chest.

"It means since we no longer have Kairi… that you're the beautiful maiden who needs rescuing. And since I can no longer be a pirate… I suppose I'll just have to be a ghost pirate."

"Ghost pirate? There's no such thing."

"Well, there's no such thing as a boy who was a maiden, but we're improvising. We lost Kairi, and pirates, according to you, die at age nine... or sixteen. So, therefore, I'm a ghost pirate and you're the beautiful maiden I need to save." Riku picked up his sword and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling him close.

The brunet blushed and uncrossed his arms. He placed them down by his sides and watched Riku with blue eyes. The other boy swallowed thickly and shifted and a moment of silence took place in the hot heat of the sun.

"And since you were more of an… arguing maiden… instead of one I needed to actually rescue… I suppose we should kiss."

Sora's eyes went wide and he half-struggled in the other's tight grasp, "why should we do that? Boys don't kiss."

"Yes they do. And we should kiss because I'm a ghost pirate. You're a maiden who likes to argue instead of being tied up and rescued… and that kind of sounds like my parents. And they kiss." he explained.

Sora stopped his struggle and relaxed in the other's grasp. He thought this over for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. It sounded reasonable enough. His parents were like that too sometimes.

"Ok."

Riku nodded his head approvingly and leaned in slightly, his lips puckered. Sora closed his eyes, tensing slightly, and then their lips met. It was just a mere touch of the lips before Riku pulled away and unwrapped his arm from around Sora's waist.

"I just thought of something…"

Sora blinked, feeling flustered and hot, "whazzat?"

"You're still a pirate. I forgot. I called you a maiden because I forgot that you're only fifteen in pirate years. So that means me, the ghost pirate, just kissed you, a living pirate. And pirates, especially boy pirates, never kiss each other." Riku dropped his sword to the ground and walked off of the island, leaving a confused and embarrassed Sora.

"I think..." Kairi, who had watched the whole scene, came up behind Sora, "Riku wanted to kiss you, but then got embarrassed." she wrapped her arms around herself, "heh… Riku likes you, but won't admit it."

Sora looked at his feet and then shook his head at her, "no, no, no… No he doesn't. Riku is Riku. And Riku… doesn't like anybody. Sixteen in pirate years make you mean like that, you know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's short, I know. But it's to the point. I just like it when little boys kiss. Bwhahaha! Yea.. So, give me a break. I'm sort of trying to come back to and I haven't written in such a long-ass time… been like, a year. I mean, I haven't written anything! So, give it time. In the meantime, R&R. 


End file.
